Slept So Long
by Faltering Hues
Summary: A love/hate relationship. Song-Fic. Seiftis.


****

Slept So Long

****

A/N: It's another one of those chapter less song fics. I have been in the mood for an epic lately, so I am just doing one shots. For this… it's "Slept So Long" By Jay Gordon of Orgy.  
  
Quistis always dreamt of the past. It swam around in the back of her head like a shark waiting for the blood to hit the water. Sleeping wasn't even an escape from the memory. The memory of him.  
  
_Walking.._  
_Waiting..._  
_Alone without a care._  
  
She sighed as she threw back the blankets on the bed. Another night. Time for another nightmarish dream. Quistis considered the dreams nightmarish only because she gave her consent for the events to happen. She couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed it. Part of her did, and at the same time, part of her wanted to be cleansed. To climb into that holy fire and die.  
  
_Hoping..._  
_Hating..._  
_Things I can't bear._  
  
Sitting down by the pillow, she drew her knees up to her chin, and let her toes hide under the edge of the blankets. To the onlooker, she was staring out of the window. But to herself, she was staring into jade green eyes that blocked her vision. Those eyes had sent many emotions through her body. Not to say that they still didn't. Even though it had been so long...  
  
_Did you think it's cool..._  
_To walk right up... to take my life..._  
_And fuck it up?_  
  
To be exact, it had been over 2 years since she had last laid eyes on Seifer Almasy. In her mind, that was a good thing. But her heart told her otherwise.  
  
_Well did you?_  
  
A smile spread across her face, and a frown placed itself upon her heart.  
  
_Well did you?_  
  
She closed her eyes long enough to remember some of their last day together...  
  
_I see Hell in your eyes.._  
  
She slammed him down upon the floor, raking her fingers across his chest. It left physical lines of her feelings for him. His eyes flashed, and he snaked his hand around the backside of her head. Grabbing a hand full of hair, he jerked her towards him.  
  
_Taken in by surprise....(surprise)_

The sensation of his taste filled her. The strong taste of cinnamon danced upon her tongue. A gentle scent of sugar kissed her senses. 

  
_Touching you makes me feel alive..._  
_Touching you makes me die inside..._  
  
Lightning hissed outside of her window. It jarred her from the drop into the past. Sleep promised to consume her. In the instant before, she recalled the last words that escaped that were for him.  
  
_I hate you!_  
  
Then darkness enveloped her in slumber.  
  
  
His body was lounged out on the bed on top of the covers, and his chest moved up and down with his slow, easy breathing. He was sleeping. Unwillingly, he dreamt of her, of their time...  
  
She was looking down at him, her wide crystal eyes full of emotion Seifer had never felt. Her hair was swirling around her cheeks, and the tips tickled his nose.  
  
_I see Hell in your eyes..._  
  
Painfully, she bit his lip. Blood fell back into his mouth. It almost made him sick. But the person inside was telling him not to stop.  
  
_Taken in by surprise..._  
  
They rolled over, giving Seifer the top. He'd never seen anyone look as surreal as she did lying beneath him. Her skin glistened with sweat, and the ends of her hair broke into little ringlets. Seifer licked his lips, and then leaning down, he folded his black wings in on them.  
  
_Touching you makes me feel alive..._  
  
She was cold and hot to his touch. His lips burned at the same time they froze. His body melted at the same time it grew rigid.  
  
_Touching you makes me die inside..._  
  
His eyes opened and were greeted by the floor. He had rolled off of the bed. Sitting up, Seifer ran his hand across his forehead to reveal sweat. Something under the bed graced the tips of his fingers. He pulled it out. It was a bent-up picture of Quistis. She was smiling. He stared at it for a minute. The look in her eyes told him more than she could tell him herself.  
  
_I've slept so long without you..._  
_It's tearing me apart too..._  
  
The things they had shared reflected in her gaze. She carried their one passion around on the ends of eye her lashes. When she closed her eyes, Seifer thought she always closed out his soul.  
  
_How'd it get this far..._  
_Playing games with this old heart..._  
  
In his mind, the picture was alive. He could see her body moving. He could feel her giving in. Most of all, he could feel the love she had for him... and hatred she felt for him.  
  
_I've killed a million petty souls..._  
  
His hand tightened around the picture. It's soft material crumbled in his between his fingers.  
  
_But I couldn't kill you._  



End file.
